Sweet Torture
by Smut for the BDSM Lover's Soul
Summary: Because not all punishments are un-enjoyable. -Dom!Magnus Sub!Alec-


_Hey guys! This is just a little role-play we wrote randomly; because we have dirty minds like that and be honest, you love it just as much as Magnus and Alec do. ;)_

_T is for TMTMFD._

**P is for Paradox_ 2.0_**

**Warnings:** whiping, cock ring, denial of orgasm, humiliation, bondage, master/slave, BDSM, punishment, toys

* * *

**S**we_e_**t** To_r_**t**ur_e_

* * *

_T:_

"Magnus!" Alec whined, tugging at the ties on his wrists. "F-Fuck. Untie me!"

Magnus chuckled, dilated cat eyes staring down at him as he circled the Shadowhunter. "No can do, sweetness. You see, you've been a bad boy and you need to be punished."

"Wha-AH!" He shrieked as a sharp slap fell on his ass the sting soaking through his skin before a hand was there, massaging the sore spot. "Uh-ngh, Mag-Magnus!"

"Sit tight lover," The Warlock murmured against the skin of his hip, dragging his teeth across the soft surface. "We've got awhile."

**P:**

"M-Magnus..." Alec whined, heavy lidded blue eyes following the caramel skinned warlock as he slowly stalked around the bed, sizing him up like a lion would a gazelle. It was dominant and demanding and erotic as hell.

A sharp jolt of electricity skittered up the Shadowhunter's leg, making him let out a low, keening moan. "Master, slave." Magnus growled, cocking a hip. "Anything else will get you an even worse punishment."

_T:_

Alec nodded jerkily, his leg sending tingles all over his body that weren't all together that unpleasant as his cock dripped precum, already erect and waiting. "Y-yes, master."

Magnus smirked, eyes glinting in the shadows. "Good boy." He caressed the soft skin of his upper thigh, leaning his lead down to lick up the liquid that was dripping down onto the sheets, his tongue making the Shadowhunter buck his hips up, a breathless moan leaving his lips. The Warlock lifted his head, meeting eyes with his lover as he licked his lips as if savoring the taste. "You taste so good baby."

**P:**

Blue eyes roll back into his head as Alec's back arched off the bed, that positively sinful tongue tracing up and down his perineum, stopping just before reaching either his puckered entrance or his balls. It was torture.

Smirking at his boyfriend's reaction, Magnus nipped softly at the base of Alec's near-pulsing erection. "Such a lovely shade of pink…" Magnus murmured, reaching down to unhook the gold cock ring dangling from his belt. "Let's see how it looks in purple, shall we?"

_T:_

Alec whimpered, shifting on the sheets as cool metal clipped around his shaft, the pressure on his cock immediately increasing as soon as the ring had clicked into place.

Magnus slid his hand up the pulsing flesh, his nail lightly skimming the strong vein underneath before he gave it a quick tug, smirking at the loud moan he received. "You like that?" He purred, repeating the motion as he leaned his head down, taking a reddened nipple into his mouth and sucking harshly as he gave another hard tug.

"Fuuuuuck, Magnus." Alec whined, tugging at his bonds as his gaze grew clouded with pleasure. A sharp shock inches away from his cock had his hips jerking up with a shriek.

"I thought," Came the angry growl of the Warlock, his hand tightening to the point of pain around his shaft. "That I told you to call me Master?"

**P:**

Gulping, Alec floundered, trying to find an excuse. "I-I-I... I didn't... Y-you..." Any thoughts of protesting shattered when something cold and metal brushed against his entrance.

"I tried to warn you, love," Magnus sighed, propping his head up on his hand. "But what kind of master would I be if I went back on my word?"

Alec barely had time to respond before a large, sparsely lubed butt plug was shoved into his unprepared entrance, a cry of burning pleasure tearing itself from reddened lips.

_T:_

Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god. "FUCK! Ma-Mas-AH!" Alec whimpered, torn between pushing his hips down or struggling to get away; he didn't get a choice. Magnus pushed the large toy in further, going in inch by torturous inch. The Shadowhunter moaned, half of pain half of pleasure, gritting his teeth.

"Look at you," Magnus purred, eyeing his lover's entrance with lust. "Not at all prepared and yet you take it all in so eagerly, tell me... Do you like it slut?" He taunted, twisting the plug to the left and upwards, hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves spot on.

"MASTER!" Alec's legs fell open; spreading wider for the intrusion, uncontrollable moans and whimpers escaping his throat.

"God Alec. You might wanna be careful, otherwise I might think you're actually enjoying this. And," He leaned forward, licking the smooth skin of his lover's hip. "You're not supposed to enjoy punishments. I might be tempted to... Punish you some more."

**P:**

It was positively erotic, those long, pale limbs twisting in such a seductive dance. It tested every last inch of Magnus's restraint.

"Whore," the warlock purred, pushing sharply on the plug once more, his finger ghosting over the 'shock' button at the base of it. "But you love it don't you? The names. The -pain-." Magnus further proved his point by pressing the button once, electricity shooting through the metal and skittering through his lover's skin.

The reaction was instant. Head snapping back, a scream flowing like pure lust through lips bitten bloody. His body jerked and twitched in the most sinful of ways, and oh the delicious shades of red and purple his lover was turning.

_T:_

Alec was torn between begging for mercy and screaming for more. The shocks were making his hair stand on end and his blood race, making him even more sensitive to every touch, every sensation. It felt as if the Warlock was reaching straight down into his body and touching his nerves dead on. His lip was torn from biting back screams and his cock was beyond agony. A large pool of precum rested in-between his wide-spread legs, his erection beginning to shift from an angry red to an unsightly purple. His arms ached from thrashing around, and his skin was soaked in sweat, his chest heaving for breaths. He could barely even talk anymore, instead answering his lover's questions with grunts and feral sounding moans and snarls. Every word Magnus spoke sent a shock, stronger than the ones from the toy into his system, like poisoned honey eating away at his mind until all that remained was the pain and pleasure and Magnus. _Magnus Magnus Magnus Magnus Magnus-_

"M-Ma-Gahuh!" He sobbed, limbs quaking as another shock ran throughout him body, the sound of his lover's chuckles sounding in his ears.

**P:**

The warlock chuckled, one hand suddenly wrapping around the Shadowhunter's weeping erection, a nail digging into the weeping slit. "You just don't get it, do you?" Despite the menace laced through his words, they came out as a purr, the sound caressing Alec's skin like a lover. Screams the blue-eyed male no longer had any desire to hold back spilled full force from his lips, hips bucking and body quaking as he tried desperately to release the heat running rampant through his body. It was obscene, the amount of lust and desire he held toward this man, even as he was denied orgasm for the second time that night.

Rising to his full form, Magnus pulled a braided horsewhip from thin air, the black leather snapping in the air with a single flick of the wrist.

Alec's body jerked in response, his eyes widening, pupils dilating in both fear and desire. He wanted it, wanted to feel the sharp sting as the leather cut through skin, that delicious burn as the man he loved dominated him, the singing of leather mixing with wanton screams and declarations of love.

_T:_

Magnus watched the emotions play out on his face with a smirk, caressing the whip like a dear friend. "You want it don't you, slut?" He purred, snapping the whip out and over the Shadowhunter's body in an arc, just missing Alec's pale skin by inches. "You want to feel it bite into your skin, want to feel the sting of pain and let it wash over you." He cracked the whip again, inches closer now. "Tell me you want it Alec."

Alec whimpered as the braid sailed incredibly close, sucking in a sharp breath. "I-I want it! God I want it Mas-Master! Pl-Please give it to me!"

Magnus purred. "Of course darling." The whip snapped once more, this time landing directly on the Shadowhunter's sweaty torso, creating a long diagonal line. He relished in the shriek of agony that escaped his lover, letting his hand sweep out to stroke his trembling arm affectionately. "You have no idea just how beautiful you are when you scream."

**P:**

He was hot, oh so impossibly, deliciously hot. And he wanted more. _More more more_.

Snap, hiss, crack, scream. Delicious. Snap, hiss, crack, scream. "Oh Master, MORE!" Snap, hiss, crack, scream. "Oh angel, yes, again!" Snap, hiss, crack, scream. "Such a dirty little slut."

Magnus watched with growing arousal as the whip sailed countless times across his lover's frame, coloring the snowy skin a potent red. It was sadistic. Yet oh so erotic. A final snap and the braided leather just grazed the tip of the Shadowhunter's dripping sex, the cock ring now bathed in the creamy liquid that slid continuously down the now deep purple erection. The sound the sharp pain created was more delicious than all the others combined.

Tossing the whip to the side, Magnus straddled the trembling man's legs, a thin finger tracing around the slim metal that had denied his lover release no doubt countless times. Even just the slight stimulation was enough to have his blue eyed love writhing and begging for release. But Magnus wasn't -quite- done yet.

_T:_

He leaned down, mouthing at the sweaty skin of his stomach, letting his tongue slither out to lick up some of the moisture before moving down to the purpling erection, letting his breath ghost across it.

Alec threw his head back, hips pumping in an effort to get his lover to take him into his mouth and relieve the pressure. "Pl-ngh-Please!"

Magnus smirked opening his mouth to flick at the slit, relishing in the desperate screams that escaped his lover. "Please what?"

"AH! Pl-UGG! I neED- GOD DAMMIT! SUCK ME! Please Master," Alec whimpered, tears rolling down his sweaty face. "Please."

The Warlock dipped his head, opening his mouth wide before coming down fast on his blue-eyed lover, taking him to the base with a tilt of his head and chuckling at the strangled shrieks that he got in return.

Alec was frantic now, thrashing in his bonds with a never-ending stream of tears falling down his temples, struggling to pump his hips and sobbing when tanned hands held him down. "PLEASE!"

**P:**

Magnus smirked up at his red faced lover, grinning as that mouth fell open with begs and pleads for his release. And oh, Magnus would let him come alright. It would be one of the best goddamn orgasms of his life. But first...

"What are you?" Magnus purred, his lips pressing lightly- barely there- against the weeping head of Alec' erection. It had become such a deep purple, the shaft throbbing and veins bulging. The warlock knew it had to be beyond painful at this point.

Alec whined, his head tossing from side to side, only half conscious of what he was saying, the other part of him trying desperately to get rid of the burning sensation radiating through his body. It was unbearable. "A whore!" Alec yelled, his hips bucking. "Angel, I'm such a dirty fucking slut that would do -anything- to get off. I'm such a ho, Master."

A soft suck to the tortured flesh of his lover's arousal. "And who do you belong to?"

"My maASter," Alec choked out, fingers clenching, head spinning, body throbbing. "I belong to my master, every inch of me. I'm such a slut for him and will always be my master's!"

A chuckle was his only warning.

_T:_

Magnus' mouth came down once more, swallowing repeatedly around his lover's erection as one hand moved to the plug that still sat inside, pushing the shock button as he unclipped the cock ring.

Alec was dimly aware of someone screaming as hot flashes of white formed behind his eyes, large waves of pleasure pushing him along as his hips bucked wildly, hands tearing at the bonds that held him like a wild animal, and he certainly resembled one. With his eyes wide open, pupils dilated and almost blocking out the lusty blues, his mouth wide with animalistic howls and snarls escaping as he thrashed, sweat and spit mixing together as they ran down his chin. He was dimly aware of his lover swallowing every last bit of seed that he shot out into the Warlock's mouth, to preoccupied by what was probably the most intense orgasm of his life.

**P:**

Magnus chuckled as he licked his lips, his lover finally having calmed down enough to be no more than a boneless, trembling mess. Another press of the shock button had over-dilated blue eyes rolling back, his back arching off the bed as Magnus slowly licked his softening cock clean, the cock ring now forgotten somewhere on the floor.

"You were beautiful, love." Magnus murmured, leaning up to nuzzle the Shadowhunter's neck, his hands looping around a slim waist to pull the half-asleep man against his body.

He smelt delicious, like sex and sweat and arousal. It was a heady aroma, one that Magnus knew he'd never tire of.

_T:_

An incoherent mumble met his ears as he stroked the sweaty strands of hair back from his lover's face, placing a gentle kiss on his lips before reaching down to slowly pull the plug out, not being able to resist giving it a swift twist, earning a half-asleep groan before it was all the way out and then disappearing to the bathroom with a snap.

"Don't go to sleep just yet, darling." He whispered, pulling Alec up into a sitting position, leaning him against Magnus' chest. The Shadowhunter groaned in protest, eyes fluttering as he struggled to cuddle back into the warmth of the sheets.

"Drink this first," Magnus murmured softly, snapping his fingers and making a bottle of water appear, raising it to his lover's lips. "I don't want you to get dehydrated."

Alec sighed, opening his mouth slightly to swallow a few gulps, letting his body go slack when Magnus had deemed he'd had enough to drink.

The Warlock flicked his fingers; new sheets replacing the sweat drenched ones as he leaned back into the pillows, pulling the blankets up around his blue eyed beauty, stroking his hair softly and erythematically.

"Gooodnight, sweetness." He nuzzled his nose into Alec's neck, closing his eyes and smiling gently. "Rest; you deserve it."

* * *

_Reviews make the world go round! ...And it gets you more smut. ;)_


End file.
